


You're Safe Now

by AKF_Winchester



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKF_Winchester/pseuds/AKF_Winchester
Summary: You didn't know where else to go in such a state of distress, you're sitting on the steps of the Salvatore Boarding House hoping Damon arrives home first. Even though you only just started dating Damon a few weeks ago, you hope he will help to keep you safe.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Reader
Kudos: 47





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Story is from reader's POV. TW for being upset, past relationship abuse, implied past violence/rape/non-con. Lots of more comfort than distress though I hope. Happy reading!

I didn’t know why I had come here, I could barely see through my tears and yet here I was sitting on Damon’s doorstep waiting for him to come home. I sat with my head resting on my knees, the tears unstoppable. I don’t know how long i had been sat there but I was pulled back from my thoughts by the sound of Damon’s car approaching. He must have sped up when he saw me because he screeched to a deafening halt. The next thing I knew he was beside me, concern in his eyes and a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, I tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” He said softly, helping me to my feet. I allowed him to support me as I leaned into him. I just wanted the safety of his embrace. 

As we sat down together on the sofa he pulled me towards him holding me close, not saying anything, just letting me cry it out, which was perfect because I wasn’t ready to talk about it, not even to Damon.

I don’t know how much time passed while I tried to calm myself down but I longed to have some clarity just to be able to speak. Almost as if sensing my distress Damon told me just to take my time. 

“I didn’t know where else to go,” I sobbed. 

“It’s ok, I’m glad you came to me, I will always do whatever I can to help you.” Damon soothed.

“Can I stay here with you?’ I asked hoping Damon could give me a safe place to heal myself.

“Of course you can, anything you need.” Damon smiled briefly. 

“I can’t put into words what has happened but I just need you to keep me safe, it’s.... I mean..... Damon, I feel so safe with you,” I said hugging myself into him further, his arms tightened around me. 

“It's okay. I’m here, whatever has happened we can fix it, I promise you will be ok,” He soothed. 

“He’s coming back.” I cried.

“Who?” Damon asked confused.

I reached down and rummaged in my bag to find my phone, through my tears I unlocked it and held out my phone for Damon to read the message. “Who is this guy?” Damon asked calmly. 

“My ex, we dated when I was younger, before I knew you. He was awful to me and I tried so hard to please him so he would be nicer to me but everything I did made him more awful. He did things to me, I didn't want him to. It was worse when I tried to fight back, so I stopped fighting back. Then one day he just left, said I was too broken for him anymore, now he's coming back”

“I won’t let him hurt you again. I won't let him anywhere near you, I promise.”

“ I’m scared.”

Damon kissed my forehead pulling me into another hug, once again reassuring me I was safe. 

“I know it's scary but I'm here, I love you and I will always be here for you." Damon started before hesitating a moment "Look, I don’t know if it will help but if you need to talk about the things he put you through, I’m here. It doesn’t have to be now, like I said, I’m here for you always.” He finished with a comforting smile.

“I’ve never really talked about any of it before.” I stuttered trying not to let the panic take over. Damon moved so he could look into my eyes, he held my face in his hands, brushing my tears away with his thumbs.

“It’s ok, I’m not going anywhere, take your time, but i think it might help you to let it out.”

I knew he was right. I focused on his hands, how they felt on my face, and how safe I was here with him. I began to find my words. As I talked about the things I had been through Damon took my hand in his. His thumb tracing over the back of my hand comfortingly. I paused, taking a few deep breaths, Damon didn’t say anything he just kept tracing over the back of my hand. I was grateful because it helped me to ground myself and not let my memories take over. I don’t know how long i sat there talking about what he had done to me but I found that once the words had started, I couldn’t stop them for long. Everything I had been through just poured out of me and Damon sat and listened the whole time, paying attention to me in ways no one else ever has. The heavy weight on my chest began to lift and I felt like i was finally able to breathe again for the first time in years. As i finished telling Damon all I had been through I took a deep breath, focusing on the relaxing feel of the breathing out. Damon watched me as if waiting for me to speak. when he realised I was finished he pulled me into a tight hug. 

“You’re safe now,” he soothed, over and over again. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You're safe now. I promise."

“I’m safe now,” I repeated. Damon placed another gentle kiss on my forehead. I relaxed into his touch and his embrace. As I sat there I repeated to myself, “I am safe,” over and over and I noticed a shift within myself. I was beginning to believe it was true. It was true, I was safe because I had Damon, and Damon knew everything now. He knew everything and he hadn't judged me or thought I was too broken for him to love. He just holds me and makes everything feel like it will be ok. 

That's what I love most about Damon, how safe I feel just knowing he is here. For a long time I didn't feel safe and to feel safe was all I wanted. I do now. I feel safe, sitting here wrapped up in Damon's arms, memories of the past still flashing in and out of focus after telling Damon everything but I feel lighter for being able to open up and tell him the things that haunt me. I know I can start to chase them away for good now. I'm safe now.


End file.
